The objectives of the proposed research are (1) to assess the relative importance of health messages vs economic incentives in incuding a sample of smokers with high intake of tar and nicotine to switch to brands with low tar and nicotine delivery, (2) to monitor selected physiological variables to determine their concurrence with switching behavior, (3) to determine which demographic and personalty factors are associated with switching, and (4) to study the effect of economic incentives in maintaining continued smoking of cigarettes with low tar and nicotine delivery. Subjects will be volunteers who are employed by a large insurance company. A license has been obtained by the investigators to operate a "cigarette store" on the premises of the company, so that the buying conditions will simulate those to which the subjects are accustomed. Subjects will be divided into several groups -- a control group and four experimental groups, the latter being differentiated in treatment by size of economic incentives for switching to low tar brands and presence or absence of health messages. Duration of the "switching" study will be twelve weeks after a three-week baseline period. The subsequent maintenance study will last six months. All subjects will be followed for a year after the study is completed.